The darkness of blood
by Raditzash
Summary: Vegeta is the vampire prince and had his eyes on a collage student named goku. When he seduces goku and takes him back to his kingdom will he succeed or will his friends save bin in time.
1. Chapter 1

"hey goku what's up," krillan said rushing up to goku. "not much just going to get a bite," goku replied. "it's 10 pm dude but I'll come along," krillan said. They both froze when they heard a rustling in the trees. "who's there," krillan fearfully said. From the shadows fell a women's body limp with two holes in her neck.

Before they could see the man he just disappeared. "that was weird," krillan said."what are you saying krillian she just died in front of us!" goku explaimed, "oh my god we are going to jail they'll frame us!" Just then krillian slapped goku and pulled him away running. Their destination goku's apartment. "chi chi's gonna kill me," goku stated fearfully.

"goku first of all she not your mom or your wife. She your girlfriend so calm down," krillian replied. This generally calmed him a little. **In the lair of the vampire prince.** "my prince have you chooses a suitor?" one guard asked. "yes a human but the name kakarot," vegeta replied. "sire that is unpermitted," the guard replied.

"it does matter its my choice," vegeta contradicted. "of of course sire," the guard fearfully said. Vegeta then walked out of the castle the guard not daring to ask where. Vegeta teleported to the city that goku lived in. He used his natural form and charged his clothes. Vegeta now stood clad in leather pants,shirt ans sweater with boots, biker gloves, a spiked choker and small chains. Getting into the collage was a breeze hypnotizing the staff with his ability. "class we have a new student," the teacher said in a monotone voice that no one acted upon. Vegeta sat next to goku. "hi my names kakarot but my friends call me goku," goku introduced himself. "my name is vegeta," vegeta calmly said. After 6 different lectures school was dismissed. "hey vegeta want to join us we are going to a party!"krillian exclaimed in excitement.

Vegeta smirked. "I'd love to," he said. Goku and his friends went to capsle corp. the site of the party. "guys lets play spin the bottle," bulma drunkly stated. They all sat down in a circle in agreement. They began to spin the bottle the order being bulma, Yamacha,tien then goku. Goku spines the bottle and it landed on vegeta. Gokublushed as vegeta pulled into a passionate kiss. Aware of his girlfriend's jealous look towards them. This was his first gay kiss so it was new to him. Vegeta cupped goku's ass to grind their cocks together. "that's enough!" chi chi exclaimed.

Vegeta hissed and turned both his and every person in the room except goku's eyes red. He turned his attention to the boy once more. Goku's body was shivering in pleaser making vegeta moan at the sight. Oh how much he wanted this."vegeta...please stop," goku weakly begged.

"don't worry kakarot it will soon be over," vegeta replied. He kept grinding their hips. Goku moaned bucking his own hips to get more friction. Goku still tried to push vegeta off. "awww don't be like that this will feel good I promise," vegeta taunted. Vegeta showed his fangs and rubbed them gently against goku's neck carefully not to break the skin. "what the hell are you?" goku fearfully asked.

**Theres my chapter I'm gonna make another story for Halloween and hopefully a new funnier video on my youtube channel I sound like the awesome series's ash. More info on the story...NO! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am the one you will mate with," vegeta replied. "I..I'm already with someone,"Goku timidly said. Vegeta began to pull goku 's orange shirt off while goku contiued to squirm. Vegeta began to lick goku's chest using his fangs to gently bite his nipples. "look into my eyes lover," vegeta calmly said. "n...no I know what will...happen if I do," goku panted. Vegeta growled and pulled both of their clothes off. Vegeta positioned himself and goku was struggling with all his strength. Vegeta forced himself trying not to hurt him. "look at me," vegeta repeated.

This time vegeta forced goku's eyes onto his. "now let's try this again look into my eyes," vegeta said. Goku's eyes turned red for an instant before he turned away. Angered vegeta used one hand to hold goku's head in place. Goku's eyes compleatly turned red and his pupils dialited. "now hold still," vegeta commanded. Goku obeyed as vegeta's head lowered to his neck.

Vegeta sank his teeth into goku's neck drinking his delicious blood. "now you are mine,get dress," vegeta whispered into goku's ear. Goku nodded and put his clothes on as vegeta did the same. Vegeta grabbed goku and teleported in a mist cloud as everyone else in the room snapped back to reality. "hey where is goku?" bulma asked. They all searched franticly with no results.

**Sorry guys but it was either this or nothing but um the halloween story is about the devil himself and goku. It's based on the fanfiction with the shitty ending Monster. Well bye.**


End file.
